


The Captain and the Pilot

by TheConscienceThing



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Art, Cover Art, Digital Art, F/F, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:02:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26199025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheConscienceThing/pseuds/TheConscienceThing
Summary: Inspired by the fanfiction "The Captain and the Pilot" by E_Panda
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22
Collections: Swan Queen Supernova V: Forever Starstruck





	The Captain and the Pilot

**Author's Note:**

  * For [E_Panda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/E_Panda/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Captain and the Pilot](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26224267) by [E_Panda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/E_Panda/pseuds/E_Panda). 



A big thank you to E_Panda for her awesome SciFi fic. SciFi, guys! There are just not enough SQ SciFi fics out there!! Don't miss out on it!:D  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Viva la SwanQueen.  
> Special thanks to the amazing SQSN team and to Swen for keeping the ship afloat.


End file.
